Un pequeño hipogrifo en el estómago
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Draco no entendía porque su novia comía tanto, pero por un mal comentario a forma de burla terminó descubriendo algo que no se había llegado a imaginar... Todo por decir que: "Pareciera que tienes un bebé hipogrifo escondido en tu estomago..."


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Pues aquí les dejo una pequeña y tonta idea que se me ocurrió después de leer un Tweet de Tom Felton sobre su novia...**

**Espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

**Un pequeño hipogrifo en el estómago **

Las risas y las bromas de dos voces llenaban el ambiente, acompañadas del sonar de los cubiertos y una tenue música de fondo. Solamente había dos personas, que se encontraban cenando de forma animada, un apuesto rubio de facciones puntiagudas y una linda castaña con nariz de botón.

—¡Merlín, Astoria! —exclamó el rubio, cuando observó como la castaña devoraba una tarta de calabaza cubierta de crema.

No era que le molestara, en lo absoluto. Pero si le sorprendía que su novia estuviera comiendo tanto. Era la segunda vez que veía a la castaña a Astoria cenando más de lo que él podía consumir en un día. Se le hacía extraño que comiera tanto, sobre todo porque la chica era extremadamente delgada y delicada, no concebía que le cupiera tanta comida.

—¡Ya, Draco! —se quejó la chica, haciendo un puchero, con la boca manchada de crema batida.

—Tranquila, princesa —se defendió él, suprimiendo una risa y limpiando con una servilleta blanca la boca de su novia.— Es solo que pareciera que tienes un bebé hipogrifo escondido en tu estomago —añadió con cierta burla, aún cuando ella lucía algo molesta.

Pasó un minuto de silencio, en el que Astoria hizo varías caras, desde berrinche, hasta sorpresa y finalmente se quedó seria, observando a Draco con espanto.

—¿Que dijiste? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Astoria, por favor, no me digas que te ofendiste de verdad —bufó el rubio, rodando los ojos con cierto fastidio.— Solo estaba bromeando...

—No es eso —le cortó Astoria, levantándose de pie y saliendo a toda prisa de la cocina de su apartamento, donde estaban cenando, para entrar al baño de su habitación. Se agachó y sacó de debajo del lavabo una pequeña caja que contenía montón de ampolletas de cristal, llenas de diferentes líquidos y tapadas con corchos.

—¿Toy, estás bien? —cuestionó el Malfoy, asomándose por la puerta y mirando con preocupación a la castaña.

—No lo sé, pero lo que dijiste me hizo pensar que... —la chica titubeó y sacó una ampolleta que contenía un liquido rosado que brillaba mucho.

—Lo dije de broma —volvió a insistir Draco.— ¿O es que acaso te sientes mal y quieres que te lleve a San Mungo? —ofreció, algo exasperado al no saber lo que ocurría. Solo miraba a Astoria, quien a su vez, miraba esa poción rosada.

—Hace unas semanas que como de más —comenzó a decir ella, como analizando la situación.— Pensé que era porque necesitaba más energía por mi trabajo, pero también ha dejado... bueno, tú sabes —añadió, haciendo muecas y gesticulando de más, — no me ha pasado eso que nos pasa a las mujeres cada mes...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —exclamó, exaltado y perdiendo el color.— ¿Por qué no habías dicho antes?

—Pensé que era el estrés del trabajo —respondió con cierta culpa.— Tú sabes que no es fácil ser la encargada del departamento de control de criaturas mágico, ando de arriba a abajo. ¡Que si un dragón se metió en una zona indebida! ¡Que si una Esfinge se escapó! ¡Que si un hipogrifo se...! Bueno... —resopló, mirando al rubio que seguía como en trance.

—Un hipogrifo —repitió Draco.

—Si, bueno... cuando dijiste lo del bebé hipogrifo... —intentó explicar ella, pero él ya había entendido.

—Tomátela —ordenó con seriedad.— Ahora mismo quiero salir de dudas —añadió con firmeza.

La castaña lo miró y asistió con un movimiento de cabeza para tomarse de un trago la poción rosada. Dejó la caja pociones a un lado y con cierta inseguridad se levantó la túnica hasta mostrar su abdomen plano. Ambos miraban con atención el vientre de la mujer, tanto los ojos grises y penetrantes de Draco, que reflejaban ansiedad y preocupación, como los ojos verdes de Astoria, que mostraban miedo e inseguridad.

Pasaron unos segundos y un brillo surgió del vientre de la castaña... un pequeño sol brilloso de color rosa se tatuó en la piel, a un lado del ombligo de ella.

—No sé que decir —murmuró Astoria, dejando caer su túnica para cubrirse de nuevo.

—Bueno, por lo menos queda claro que no es un bebé hipogrifo —comentó él, con cierta burla en sus palabras y es que no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar. Reír por la ironía y lo ridículo de la situación o llorar por el miedo que le daba la noticia... él no estaba preparado para aquello.

—No —reiteró ella.— Es un bebé Malfoy —dijo finalmente, con todas sus letras, soltando una pequeña risita tonta.

—No puedo creer la boca salada que tengo —resopló el rubio, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Draco, no digas eso! —le regañó ella.— Quizás no lo planeamos, pero...

—¡Merlín, Astoria! Obvio que lo voy a querer, solo digo que cada que digo algo, sucede algo irónico —se quejó, con un deje de burla, negando con la cabeza y acercándose a abrazar a la chica.— Digo, al final de cuentas lo íbamos a saber, pero si no hubiera dicho nada, lo hubieras notado solita y me hubieras dado la noticia después —declaró y suspiró.

—Bueno, bien dicen que uno no sabe lo que unas simples palabras pueden causar —comentó Astoria, intentando ser compresiva, sabía que no era fácil digerir de buenas a primeras una noticia así. Ella misma se sentía algo confusa por la forma en la que había ocurrido todo, pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a sentirse feliz.

—Tienes razón, pero no fueron mías palabras las que te embarazaron —informó Draco, aguantando la risa y negando con la cabeza, mientras un rubor cubría las mejillas de la castaña.

—Eres un caso perdido, Malfoy —recriminó ella, acurrucándose en el pecho del rubio.

—Posiblemente sí —admitió él, sonriendo con cierta arrogancia.— Ya hasta le llamé pequeño hipogrifo a nuestro bebé —dijo y ambos rieron. Sabían que no sería fácil, pero no por eso se amargarían la existencia, ya mucho habían tenido con todo lo que había pasado después de la guerra y lo mejor era tomar las cosas de la mejor manera. Sobre todo ahora que tenían un pequeño hipogrifo en camino... digo, un bebito.

* * *

**Pues ya sé que el final estuvo algo atropeyado, pero no lo sabía muy bien como terminar xD**

**El Tweet de decía:** _TomFelton: I think my girlfriend has a baby dinosaur hiding in her stomach. She just consumed for dinner more than I could eat in a whole day. _

**Y bueno, la idea se fue formando y ¡tadan! salió esto y no duden en hacerme saber si les gustó o no les gustó o ¿qué tal les pareció? ¿Merece comentario o algo? **

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer ^^ Y ya ****saben que todas sus opiniones cuentan, escribo por ustedes y para ustedes (también para fomentar el Drastoria, así que estoy para complacerles) **

**¡Un beso enorme! ¡Nos leemos! :3**


End file.
